Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push-pull head of a push-pull type water faucet, and in particular to a two-route switching water output system.
The Prior Arts
Presently, the push-pull type water faucet is used only for outputting faucet water, however, in case faucet water and purified water are required at the same time, then a complicated water output switching device is required to perform switching. In this respect, switching is done through closing down or opening up the respective water input tubes, rather than through controlling the push-pull head.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the pull-push type water faucet is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvement.